kiddnapped
by TheYuriYoaiMaster
Summary: Alec gets kidnapped and Magnus and jace have to get him back before its to late! some Malec
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: GONE

"Come to bed now Magnus," Alec whispered his eyes already half closed, "Its late."

"In five minutes, I just need to finish this paper." Magnus was staring intently at a faded scroll. Alec sighed. "I'll see you there." He gave Magnus a quick kiss and left. Magnus sighed. He was tired, but he needed to finish.

It was late when Magnus decided he was done. He headed to bed. Alec was already asleep, his face relaxed and breathing slow and peaceful. Magnus had to restrain himself not to kiss him and wake him up. Magnus curled himself around Alec's body and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up with a start, his hands groping around for Alec's body, but all he got were cold empty sheets. He looked at the clock. Where could Alec be at six thirty in the morning? He got up and pulled on a night robe. Something was not right, and Magnus was worried.

He hurried downstairs, and gasped. The room was a mess, as if someone had been fighting and rolling around, and there was even the occasional smear of blood. "Alec..." Magnus called out, his heart pounding, but no one was there. On the ground was a note, which had been stuck to Magnus's carpet using a knife. He picked up the note and started to read:

Hello Darling.

Just stopped by for a visit and noticed your cute servant in the kitchen. I need servants anyways, so I took him. Come by any time,

Carlisle Septrus

CHAPTER TWO: CAPTURED

"HE'S YOUR EX BOYFRIEND?" Izzy yelled, her face red "YOUR EX BOYFRIEND KIDDNAPPED ALEC?" "Yes!" Magnus replied, frustrated. He had begun pacing around the room when suddenly he stopped. "I have to go get him." He said, slowly. "I am going to pay Carlisle a visit and get Alec back." "I'm coming too!" Jace piped up, "And I'm going to beat up that fucker if he's hurt Alec and any way!" Magnus nodded. "Alright then, lets go."

Alec woke up, his head throbbing. "Ow." he muttered as he tried to rub his head but realized he was restrained by zip ties. "Where the hell am I?" He said to no one in particular. "You are here." A smooth, slightly sexy voice spoke up and suddenly and young man stepped into the light. He looked about 18, with an odd fox tail growing out just above his, as Alec noted, remarkably fine butt. He had reddish brown hair that stuck out in messy spikes, as if he had just woken up. He was dressed in a tight black shirt that made his wonderful abs stand out, and he was wearing a silver pair of skinny jeans and combat boots. The jeans hung low but still hugged his hips.

He stared at Alec, a sneer on his face. "I heard that Magnus had gotten a new boyfriend," His sexy voice purred, making Alec shiver. "But I never expected him to be this cute!" He crouched down so that their faces were the same level. "Why don't you go out with me instead?" Alec blushed, and barley managed to speak when he remembered Magnus. "I'm sorry," He replied, as coolly as he could. "I love Magnus." "To bad." the young man said. He touched his finger to Alec's forehead, and Alec gasped in pain. "To bad." He repeated again, the sneer back, and suddenly, everything went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER THREE: MAGNUS TO THE RESCUE

"So... where are we again?" Jace asked for the twelfth time, his face confused as they trudged along the beaten dirt path. "I don't know!" Magnus replied, throwing his hands in the air. "Septrus's house keeps moving and I need to concentrate so SHUT UP, BLONDIE!" "Okay, sheesh..." Jace muttered and Magnus rolled his eyes. Magnus stopped suddenly, making Jace run into him and fall over. Jace cried out and Magnus shushed him, his green-gold cat eyes wide. "he's here," Magnus muttered. "I can feel it."

Alec woke up, his hands untied. He tried to stand up, but nothing happened. He saw the man again, but Alec couldn't move a muscle. "Stand up." the man said. Alec stood up, confused. "I am controlling you, you know." Again Alec tried to move, but he remained in an upright position. "You can call me Carlisle, or Master, which ever you prefer." Alec didn't move.

Carlisle continued. "You will be my servant from now on. I drink a cup of tea in the morning, followed by handmade cakes. I am also expecting some guests soon. You will show them into my study O.K.?" Alec nodded against his will. "Good." Carlisle smiled and waved him away. Alec stood by the front door, waiting for the guests.

Magnus stood back. "the house is enchanted, made invisible. I can undo it but you are going to need to not talk for a period of time. It distracts me. Also turn away to, I'd rather not look at you while I'm trying to concentrate." "Why, because I'm so hot?" Magnus grimaced. "Sorry dear, not my type."

Magnus turned back to the house, his brow furrowed. Jace noticed that he was not wearing any make up, and even his wardrobe was toned down, his hair un gelled and falling down past his ears. Magnus muttered something in latin under his breath, and the house flickered into view. The door opened, and Alec stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER FOUR: SERVANT AND MASTER

Magnus stared at Alec, his mouth open. "A-Alec?" he said, unsure. "Are you the guests we are expecting?" Not so Alec asked, his face blank. "I- Alec?" "Come in. The Master will see you in his study." He stepped stepped back into the house, expectant. Jace stared at Magnus, confused. "Is that Alec?" he murmured softly. Magnus was to busy being surprised he didn't notice Jace was there. Jace cleared his throat loudly and Magnus came back to life, and sprinted towards the door. Jace hurried after him.

–-

Alec stared out of a body he could not control, willing to go back and tell Magnus it was okay, but he couldn't. Instead, he ushered them into the house while his voice sounded, even though Alec didn't want to say anything except for 'Magnus'. Not Alec waved them into the study. "will you be requiring any thing Master?" He asked Carlisle, his head bowing. "Yes. Get us some Earl grey tea and some scones, Sebastian." Alec was confused. His name isn't Sebastian. Then he realized that his Master had named him, and this is what he will be called. He headed towards the kitchen tho make them some tea as the Alec inside of him screamed.

–-

"What. Have. You. Done to him!" Magnus yelled at Carlisle, his face red. "What did you do to my BOYFRIEND?" "Oh, you mean him? Its just a simple controlling spell, Maggie darling. By the way please don't shout. My ears are sensitive." Not Alec came back in with a tray. He set down teacups in front of every one, and bowed. "Is that all master?" "No. Stay while we talk." "Okay Sir." Not Alec stood behind Carlisle, his face unreadable. "Turn him back or I swear I'll punch you in your stupid fucking face!" Jace said, his fists ready. "I'm sorry, really, I cant." Carlisle said sneering. "He is mine now. By the way Mags, dear, you have excellent taste in boyfriends, though I was surprised at his wardrobe. "Oh, great." Jace said, rolling his eyes. "Another Magnus." "Shut up!" Magnus said, frustrated. "What do you want for him?" "Now now dear, I don't want-" "What do you want?"

"Okay, okay. I just want one simple thing. The book of white. I heard you had it. I almost got it when this darling showed up." He tweaked Alec's nose, making him blush. Magnus gritted his teeth. Only _he_ should be allowed to make Alec blush like that. "Anyways I decided to use him for ransom. I need that book." "Alright." Jace said at the same time that Magnus said "No Way!" Jace glared at Magnus. "What?" "I said NO." Magnus said firmly. "We are leaving. Give me a couple minutes alone with Alec to say goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FIVE: RUNAWAY SERVANT

Magnus and Alec were alone, in the drawing room. "Alec." Magnus whispered. "What do you require sir?" Sebastian/Alec said. The Alec inside of Sebastian was screaming for Magnus, wanting to lean down and kiss him, and never let go. Unfortunately, He couldn't move. "Nothing, I-I just came to say goodbye." The Alec inside of Sebastian Had started to sob, and a tear made its way down Sebastian's face. "I know you can hear me Alec," Magnus continued, "And I want you to know that you can fight it." Magnus reached out and wiped the tear away. "I want you to remember that, alright?" "Yes sir." "Good." Suddenly, Magnus slapped him hard,

And Alec came back gasping. "What the hell was that for?" Magnus exhaled, relieved. "There, now your back." "Damn right I'm back-" Magnus silenced him by drawing him closer and kissing him, and it was as if they had never kissed before, and Alec had his hands on Magnus's chest, and their lips parted. Someone cleared his throat. "Mags, what are you doing in my drawing room?" They broke apart, Alec turning bright red and ducking his head instinctively. Magnus grinned at Carlisle, who glared at him. "I don't appreciate you canoodling MY Servant." "Sorry Dear but he's mine now." "Alright, just give me the book of white and you can leave. Otherwise I'll summon my other servants." Alec grinned. "We'll fight them any day!" He said, full of energy now that he was back.

Suddenly, Carlisle fell down, his mouth open. Jace was standing over him, smiling proudly. "Now that we have Alec back, lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

THE END OF THE BEGINNING

Alec and Magnus were alone in Magnus's messy bedroom, canoodling thoroughly. "I missed you," Magnus whispered against his neck. Alec shivered, and kissed him. "Though I was also thinking about what I'd do with you when you came back." Magnus drew back grinning, enjoying the blush coloring Alec's cheeks. Magnus didn't want to think about what Carlisle did with Alec, but and image of them kissing came into his mind and he started grinding his teeth.

"Whats wrong?" Alec asked, curious. Alec wasn't super experienced, but normally when your having sex the other person wasn't supposed to look so distressed. Possibly even angry. "I was just thinking about you and Carlisle. You saw yourself, what did he do?" "Umm-" Alec blushed. "I NEED to know Alexander." Alec shut him up by making out with him. "Are you trying to distract me? Because its working darling." "Of course i'm trying to distract you." "Well distract me some more." And they resumed what they had been doing for the past hour or so.

THE END!

**Please review this is my first publish! That button is sparkly like Magnus! I even got to put a Black Butler reference in there! YAY!**


End file.
